someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wii C U
I know that you will think I'm probabaly insane while reading this, but I ask you to please hear me out. We all have seen and heard some creepy and disturbing things in video games. For example, Dead Hand from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, BEN, or even Pokemon Creepy Black. The thing is, what I found in my Wii U and its box is beyond creepy and shocking. Story It all started with my house, I wanted to play the Wii U, but it was already 1:28 A.M and I was exhausted. I placed the Wii U box on the note over, and it had a message. It read: "Looks like you're the one who was chosen for "'this'". Turn on the Wii U and '''get ready'."'' I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I was too frightened to react. I ran straight to bed and tried my best to go to sleep. After about an hour, I was fast asleep. I had a nightmare that night. Everywhere I went, that same note would appear. It tormented me for the entire dream and it ended when I was crushed by a gigantic note. I woke up at 2:56am, and I was terrified. I remember that there is a psychological fact that stated: "If you wake up around 2-3am for no reason, there is an 80% chance that someone is staring at you". I was a turtle, hiding myself in my bed sheets. I tried to think of happy thoughts, but all I saw was the note. After a few minutes, I began to calm myself down by saying to myself that I was just overreacting. I managed to convince myself it was just all in my head. I was starting to fall asleep, until I thought I heard something. It sounded like someone was reaching into a bag of chips and then munching on them. The sound came from outside. I looked out my window in terror and saw nothing but darkness. Still, the sound was gradually getting louder and louder. I am now certain that someone or something was outside. I took another long look through the window. This time I saw a dark figure standing outside and it was watching me. It seemed to be the body of a human. It felt like I've been staring at the figure for hours, but it has only been a few minutes. After a few more minutes, it started creeping up closer and closer to the window. It was like a crocodile creeping up to its prey. I was sitting there, completely helpless. When it was finally at the window, it said to me in a very creaky, yet calm voice, "Don't worry, I mean no harm. As long as you do as I say." It was a lady. I nod to what she said. "Turn on that Wii U and get ready." She walked into the shadows and vanished. I believe that she is the one who put the note in the box. I did as she said and turned on the game pad, but I'm still not sure what the picture means or what "get ready" is supposed to mean. It seemed to start up normally, until the screen turned black. After a few minutes, the same picture on the note showed up. Then, it showed a dark figure sitting at a conference table. It said in a serious voice, "Hello, you are probably wondering who am I, what the note means, that car that followed you home, the person at your window, and a lot more things. Some of you're questions will be answered. I can't tell you who I am yet, but I will tell you who we are. We are the Wii C U. That's what the picture on the note means." I looked at the note. I noticed that the oval looked like an eye and the "C" was the pupil. "We put a note in only one game system box whenever a new game system comes out," he continued, "The person who receives the note is automatically part of the Wii C U, but to become an official member, they must sacrifice everything they have and be tested. Don't think it's impossible to complete the tests and sacrifices, we already have some official members. The person who followed you home in a green car is an official member and he is a person who has gone missing. The person who was at you're window earlier is also an official and a person who has gone missing. Yes, when you join, you'll be accounted as missing. If you choose not to join, we will "collect" you. Why? It is because it is too much work to put one of our notes in a sealed box. When someone is "collected" we have to put another note inside another game system box. Some people thought we were joking about "collecting" them. They were very foolish people. Those who tried running were caught instantly. So, what do you say?" I didn't know what to think. I was really nervous and I'm starting to sweat. "Yes," I said in a normal voice, "I will join the Wii C U." "Good," he said, "you will begin your tests... now." Everything went pitch black in the blink of an eye. I was terrified. I walked around and felt my surroundings. I felt a few crates and metal pipes. "I'm not in my house anymore..." I whispered. Suddenly, I saw a light in the corner of my eye. I dashed to it. When I stepped into the light, I was in a strange world. It looked very familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. I looked down at myself; I looked like I was an 8-Bit character. I gasp. I realized where I was. I was in the Super Mario Brothers game! It seemed awesome at first, but then I heard a voice that sounded a lot like F.L.U.D.D.'s voice (Super Mario Sunshine). It said, "The test will begin shortly. Every test is one level in each game you have ever played. You must complete the level to continue to the next. If you fail just once, you will be "collected"." I was terrified now. I was worried they will give me a level that I'm terrible at. "The test will begin in: 3..." the voice said. I'm shaking in fear. "2..." I gulp in panic. "1..." I calm myself. "Go!" I started to run foward. I was apprehensive throughout the entire test. I had a different perspective of the game than what I was used to. The enemies were bigger, the holes were longer, and everything expanded greatly in size. I managed to beat the first test with ease. When I walked into the castle at the end of the level, everything went pitch black. I looked around, but there was no exit. Suddenly, I found myself laying down in bed. "Was it all a dream?" I asked myself. I looked down at myself. I was back to normal. Everything felt normal, as if nothing ever happened, when I saw there was something under my pillow. It was a note with the Wii C U symbol. It had a note on the back, which read: "Congratulations. You've passed the first test, but only the first out of 651. Expect 50 new tests every night. YOU MAY NOT TELL ANYONE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WII C U UNTIL YOU ARE AN OFFICIAL MEMBER OF THE WII C U!" l listened to the warning. Every night was a different test. I had to beat "The Manta Storm" level from Super Mario Sunshine, the first level of Resident Evil 4 (Wii edition), and so on. Each test was harder than the last, as expected. After 2 weeks, I was finally done with the tests and I became an official member of the Wii C U. Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Screenshots and Visuals